Movin' out
by Pizzaslice
Summary: Russia is in love with China, and all it takes is a little "push" to get him to reciprocate... RussiaXChina Song fic.


Russia was sitting at the conference table eyeing China adjacent from him.

"Wow, china sure is cute," he thought to himself in Russian. China had a pretty face, he sneezed with a cute little "chu" and his nose flew across the room into America's soup.

"Aw shitty Chinese manufacturing" Russia said with a smile, a blush spreading across his face.

Russia watched as china stuck his six-meter long curly fingernails into America's soup fishing for his flat Chinese schnozzle. Russia started to get huge throbbing boner thinking about how bloody his asshole would get while China fingered him. The sheer strength of arousal forced his boner through his pants, and he began to masturbate furiously. Italy, who was sitting next to him, heard the thumping of Russia's unbelievable fist hitting the table. He looked to see Russia's eight-foot cock about to burst with tons of thick globby cum.

"AAAAAHHHH" Italy screamed unaware that men had penises. Russia startled by the scream of a nearby downie, (a race of tard usually killed in his country) unloaded his limo of cum into Italy's left eye socket. This made him immediately cry and run to join the Special Olympics pole-vaulting team.

"Oh I gotta be careful!" Russia thought to himself coolly. While every one in the room was busy talking about things, I skipped over when I was watching Hetalia on YouTube, Russia was violently jacking off starring at china.

"Man I want to fuck China," Russia said licking his lips. China sat in his chair sexily beating his children for getting f's on their biology homework. Russia felt his second orgasm, coming on, yet I have no clue how he was not tired by this point.

China suddenly looked at him from across the room. Russia's cheeks turned red when he made eye contact with him.

(He wasn't really sure if he made eye contact actually, because china cannot open his chink eyelids) China pouted his lips and made a "come here gesture" with his index finger. Russia gasped, still pumping his cock. He nodded as to ask, "Is this ok? Are you sure?" China smiled and tore open his pinku (that's Japanese for pink) shirt to reveal the words

"Me so Horny" spelt out in his chest hair.

Russia overcome with ecchi (that's Japanese for erotic) thoughts flipped the fifteen-foot 350-pound conference table, killing everyone in the room except China. (He actually, only broke Canada's foot, but no one likes him so it didn't really matter) Russia sprinted over at a speed that would make Jesse Owens say, "Damn". Russia jumped onto China breaking his D-4 spinal vertebra, now he could not use the bathroom by himself, but it is ok because he was incredibly horny.

Russia grinded his cock against China's small Asian wiener. It made China self-conscious, but he would feel better later when he got a better grade then Russia on that math test.

"Mmmh, China you're so fucking slip'n'slide" (he meant to say sexy but he has dyslexia) China smiled at Russia and kissed him on the lips, The both made out, passionately, dry humping each other for 13 minutes. Russia lifted up China's brueu (that's Japanese for blue) sash, revealing his small penis and somehow lubricated wet butthole. Russia's cock practically burst into confetti when he saw China's glistening black starfish. China cooed when Russia presented his cock at the entrance.

"Oh Lussia, me ruve you rong time" he said in an accent so bad that it made England's decapitated head throw up.

Russia pushed his cock in so fast that it burst China's Butt-hymen, spilling oxblood everywhere (but it was ok because he was very horny) the both moaned together.

"Oh god China!" Russia panted. He felt his orgasm coming closer; also, he really had to pee. China started to cry, as Russia grabbed his cock and began jacking him off. (He actually only used his thumb and index finger because his penis was too small) he looked down to see both of China's symmetrical pink nipples.

"Whoa momma nice dubs!" he thought to himself.

"Ah Lussia! I cannot take any mole! I am going to cumu!" (That's Japanese for cum) Russia ignored him because he was too busy thinking of that one episode of Chapelle's show that made him laugh. Russia drove his cock in up to the hilt of his ball sack and then China came, shooting a thick stream of future Business men and Nike workers up to the ceiling. China's incredibly tight butthole squeezed down on Russia, temporarily causing him to have a heart attack-ack-ack-ack-ack, But Light decided it wasn't his time, so he came instead.

"AGGGGGGUH YOU OUGHTA KNOW BY NOW!"

Russia screamed filling china with his disgusting Stalin seed. Chest heaving in and out, Russia flopped over exhausted onto France's corpse. China breathed in heavily, cum dripping out of his asshole. Russia felt bad about partially paralyzing the guy whose name he had already forgotten, so he presented his Electa-buzz key-chain as a peace offering. But China declined saying as how he probably made that key chain in the first place, then left the room because he need to catch a taxi to take him to his fifth SAT exam. Russia smiled and patted his fanny pack.

"His spaghetti was safe"


End file.
